


无尽之雨

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Original Work, The Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly





	无尽之雨

无尽之雨 

蓝色夜幕里无尽之雨疯狂倾泻，何处可称之为归途？  
这漫长的道路，不见尘嚣，唯有雨线纵横交错。  
这让我想到一个词汇，“永远” 

在这孤独的道路上，雨丝环绕，敲打着车窗和车顶。  
后来我知道，  
那是你的额头磕碰箱壁的声音  
我有一个朋友，名叫Migraine 

如同亿万条翻滚的线虫，雨丝在车灯下狂乱，  
到处都是水，  
前面，后面，左面，右面，房顶上，泥坑里，草叶中。  
我打开后备箱，透过漫过边缘的积水见到你。  
一眼万年。 

你的肌肤在水下反射着白`皙的光泽，秀发如同浸湿的火焰，包裹在轻柔摇摆的绿玻璃里  
这让我想到了一个词汇，“浪漫”  
你蜷曲的身体，似要躲避什么伤害，  
我多想用自己的身体覆盖住你的  
可水中安好吗，我最亲爱的？ 

与我一同旅行，  
我会带你远逃  
在这灌满万物的雨夜里  
时间已不复存在 

唯有你我 

静寂，安详  
不再有淆扰，纯净如初生  
这雨幕是你温柔的坟墓，而我是你的守墓人，  
在这无尽的路上 

无尽之雨，永无尽头。


End file.
